fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes
|fullname =Mercedes von Martritz |jap_fullname = |alias =Mercie |jap_alias = , Meche |gender = Female |race =Human |birthday =May 27th |fod_birth =27th of the Harpstring Moon Imperial year 1157 |relatives = Lamine (ancestor) Baron Matritz (father) Unnamed mother Baron Bartels (stepfather) Emile (younger half-brother) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class =Commoner |mirage = |voiceby =Dorothy Elias-Fahn |jap_voiceby =Yumiri Hanamori |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Adrestian Empire (formerly) |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |jap_voiceby = Yumiri Hanamori }} Mercedes is a playable character who appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student at the Officers Academy and a member of the Blue Lions. She possesses a minor Crest of Lamine. She is 22 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Born a noble in the Adrestian Empire to Baron Martritz, Mercedes' house was abolished when her father died in the year she was born. Her mother remarried Baron Bartels of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and they had a son named Emile a year later, who bore a Crest. However, this proved to be her and her mother's undoing, as both began being treated as if they were expendable. Thus, in 1167, at the age of 10, she and her mother left House Bartels to live in a church in eastern Faerghus. She was eventually adopted by a merchant from Fhirdiad and grew up as a commoner. Before attending the Officers Academy, she attended the Royal School of Sorcery in the capital. Academy phase Mercedes enrolled in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joined the Blue Lions. She is slightly older than the other students. She is a close friend of Annette, whom she met at the school of sorcery. War phase Personality Mercedes is a kind girl who watches her surroundings closely and can't ignore people in need. She's also a very religious person, having spent much of her youth in a church, and enjoys praying. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |30% |25% |50% |45% |40% |30% |25% |45% |40% |} Maximum Stats |64 |37 |72 |62 |58 |54 |44 |65 |58 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ |Thunder |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Ragnarok |Fortify |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given her skill levels, Mercedes will have easy access to the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper) and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Priest, Warlock, Bishop, Gremory). Supports :Mercedes/Supports Quotes :Mercedes/Quotes Possible Endings Mercedes - Benevolent Soul :Mercedes left home and went to Garreg Mach, where she became a model cleric. She devoted the whole of her life to the service of the goddess and became well-loved by the people, who revered her for her piety and her boundless generosity toward those in need. Etymology The first part of Mercedes,"merced" means mercy or grace in Spanish. This name is commonly associated with the full name and title, "Maria de las Mercedes", meaning "Maria of the Mercies". This title was given to the Lady of Mercy, the Virgin Mary, of the Christian faith. Trivia * Mercedes shares her English voice actress, Dorothy Elias Fahn, with Rinea from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Gallery Mercedes SRank.png|CG artwork of Mercedes at S Support Mercedes Portrait 5 Years.png|Mercedes post timeskip Mercedes model.png|Mercedes' in-game model Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters